Boremund Trant
Boremund Trant is the Lord of Gallowsgrey and Head of House Trant. He has now served as Warden of the Stormswood on the council of four Storm Kings, having surpassed five decades in the position. A knight of renown in his youth, he is now considered to be past his prime, however, the elderly Lord is not ready to hang up his armour just yet. As age robbed him of his vigour, Boremund worked ever harder to remain healthy and fighting. He carries marks of this dedication in a myriad of scars spread across his body and lacks the tops of two fingers on his left hand. Appearance Boremund is a bulky man, with a once overly muscled body now slowly turning toward fat with his advancing years. Light grey hair covers his head and forms a thick moustache and beard too, and the colour almost matches that of his pale blue eyes. Biography Born in 232 AA at Gallowsgrey, Boremund was the first child of the sickly Lord Beron Trant and his wife. Though a sister - Leona - would follow him four years later, Boremund became the sole focus of House Trant’s attention and future from an early age and would remain so for all his childhood. Lord Beron, though almost constantly suffering from ailment after ailment, spared no expense in ensuring that his son’s education was the best that it could be and frequently lavished the young heir with gifts and rewards. Whilst he showed an aptitude for fiscal and stewardly studies, Boremund’s true talent lay comfortably in the training yards. Even from a young age, he showed skill with the blade and had a commanding presence amongst the other boys that regularly attended the training sessions. Gallowgrey’s master-at-arms was all too glad to inform Beron of his son’s natural prowess, and the Lord began pulling at family ties to find his heir the best mentor to take Boremund as a squire. After speaking to his goodbrother, the Storm King Durran XXIX Durrandon, Beron was pleased to hear that Durran’s heir, Prince Rolland, would take his son as a squire and soon Boremund found himself travelling to Storm’s End. A few years spent living at Durrandon’s seat gave the Trant heir a powerful physique befitting a true Stormlord. Boremund had honed his skills with two-handed weapons most of all, favouring the mauls and greathammers that were a popular weapon of choice for his Durrandon hosts. But as he grew bigger and stronger, his father became weaker and sicker. At the turn of 248 AA, shortly before his sixteenth nameday, Boremund returned to Gallowsgrey at the request of his father. Bedridden now, Lord Beron bestowed many of his duties and titles upon his son, including naming him Warden of the Stormswood, before sending him back to Storm’s End to sit on King Durran XXIX’s Royal Court in his name. Boremund’s time on Durran’s council was short, all of one meeting in fact, before the Storm King was dead and Rolland now ruled in his place. His time as the King’s squire was equally short, as a victory in the tourney celebrating Rolland’s coronation saw the new King bestow Boremund his knighthood himself as the realm watched on. And so, with a knighthood and a seat on his mentor and close friend’s council, he eventually returned to Gallowsgrey expecting a hero’s welcome. Instead, he found a castle in mourning and a father to bury. Taking action quickly, he arranged a marriage to Lady Cassanna from another Stormlander house and within the year they welcomed their first child. Gerion was a markedly average son, passable with the blade and slow but accurate with his scholarly pursuits, but he was the firstborn and heir so Boremund worked tirelessly to raise him to be the best Lord that he could. Four years after Gerion, the couple had a second son - Beric. Where Gerion was shy and average, Beric was charismatic and popular. His affinity for martial pursuits made Boremund happy, and he would not suffer any ill word spoken of his second son despite strange happenings and dark rumours that followed in Beric’s wake. Other children and squires would turn up beaten and bruised, usually after they bested Beric on the training yard or found some other way to humble him, but still Boremund paid no heed. Finally, seven years after Beric, a third son - Alyn - would complete the next generation of House Trant. A third son, little was expected of the youngest Trant, but events would soon transpire that would thrust Alyn into the light and define him. After a particularly spiteful bout of infighting, Gerion and Beric took to the training yard to settle their latest quarrel. Beric was the better duelist, despite being the younger of the pair by four years, and Gerion raised his hands in surrender. Beric did not so easily relent, though, and rained down blow after blow upon his brother until Boremund and his guards were able to separate them. Gerion did not survive the night, the maester declaring his wounds too severe for anything to aid him beyond a peaceful death, and come the morning Beric was on his way north to take the Black. Though he would never admit it, even to his wife, a part of Boremund travelled north with his second son and a sadness has lingered behind his stare ever since. Determined not to fail his third son as he had Gerion and Beric, Boremund kept Alyn under his wing at all times. With the extra attention and teaching, the boy flourished into a fine young knight and talented steward. When Durran XXX Durrandon - Rolland III’s grandson - called the Stormlands to war during the twilight moons of the War of the Trident, Boremund led the men of House Trant to battle in the Storm King’s name. Though far from his first battle, as it was the first experience of war that the Stormlands had experienced in decades, Boremund proved himself an able commander and leader against both the Clawmen and the Reachmen and returned home victorious. Gallowsgrey paid host to much of the Stormlands army on the march home, as it lay proudly on the road to Storm’s End, and a glorious feast was enjoyed by all. Not even half a decade later and Boremund was marching to war again, this time with the Kingdom of the Greenbelt to the south. Though most of Gallowsgrey’s levies remained at home under Alyn’s command, Boremund offered to accompany King Durran as an able commander and counsellor. Though, despite his efforts, the Storm War would ultimately end inconclusively, the Boneway proving to be too great a thorn in an attacker’s side. During the Council of Harrenhal, Boremund remained at Gallowsgrey. He had little concern for the politics and succession crisis, instead awaiting the inevitable call of his King should things not end in his favour. With the council over and Durran returned, Boremund rides for Storm’s End to meet with his fellow Stormlords and see what the future holds. Timeline 232 AA - Boremund is the firstborn and only son to Beron Trant, the Lord of Gallowsgrey. 236 AA - Boremund’s sister, Leona, is born. 243 AA - Boremund leaves Gallowsgrey to squire for Rolland Durrandon. 248 AA - With Lord Beron’s health failing him, Boremund takes up the title of Warden of the Stormswood. 249 AA - Boremund is knighted after a series of strong performances in tourneys across the region. 250 AA - Beron finally succumbs to his illness, Boremund becomes Lord of Gallowsgrey and marries Cassanna. The couple welcomes a son, Gerion, later in the year. 254 AA - Beric, the couple’s second son, is born and quickly becomes Boremund’s favourite - much to Gerion’s dismay. 261 AA - Boremund is pleased when his wife gives birth to another healthy boy, they name him Alyn. 271 AA - Gerion is beaten to death by Beric but, despite kinslaying, Boremund cannot sentence his son to death. Instead he banishes Beric to the Night’s Watch. 292 AA - Boremund fights in the War of the Trident, helping King Durran crush both stubborn Clawmen and vain Reachmen. 296-297 AA - Though the majority of Gallowsgrey’s levies remain in the north of the Stormlands, Lord Boremund travels south to fight in the Storm War alongside his King. 298 AA - Boremund remains at home during the Council of Harrenhal, but rides to Storm’s End immediately upon King Durran’s return. Family Family tree! Household Alyn Trant - Trader - The heir to Gallowsgrey, and youngest of Boremund’s three sons. A healthier mix of his elder brothers personalities, he has proven himself deserving of inheriting Gallowsgrey. Monfryd Trant - Warrior(Blunts) - Alyn’s firstborn son and the future of House Trant. He has his grandfather’s skill at arms and squired under Boremund like his father before him, fighting alongside him in the Storm War. Garrison Trant - Tourney Knight - Alyn’s second son. A fan of tourneys, especially jousts, despite his youth. Aspires to earn his knighthood after victory in the lists. Hubert Herston - Navigator - Boremund’s sworn sword, though age has caught up to the knight faster than his charge. Hubert is more an advisor than a bodyguard now, but remains dutifully at Boremund’s side. Cortnay Storm - Cavalry General - A bastard of House Kellington, who has risen to a position of command in Gallowsgrey’s forces for both his loyalty and ability. Category:Stormlander Category:House Trant Category:Knight